


Ocean and Rum

by DesiringPirates



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiringPirates/pseuds/DesiringPirates
Summary: "I enjoy hell." Jack smirked, and took a step towards her. "I try everything to ensure that I have a place in it. I think I am succeeding, do you?"
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ocean and Rum

_"It's not so bad, just more boring than anything. And I was restless because I felt like I had more of the world to see..."_

_She allowed herself to slide down the railing a bit, just too feel the Captain's warmth. Just to know that after it was all said and done, he was still alive. Jack noticed her slight move, and smirked. But he did not need to do anything to bring her closer, he had full confidence that Elizabeth would do it on her own._

_"Were you scared?" she asked, her voice sounding tiny compared to the sound of the waves slapping up against the Pearl's boards._

_Jack looked over the sea. "I would be a fool to say I wasn't at first."_

_"But it passed?"_

_"Unfortunately." Jack glanced at the small woman next to him, wondering what would have happened. This was the first time in weeks that they felt comfortable enough to talk, and to talk about how death was like. Honestly, he didn't know how to describe it._ _  
  
"I had forgotten how the wind felt on my face. The spray of the sea. What it was like to have desire..."  
  
Elizabeth looked up into his face and locked eyes with him, and he finished in a whisper:   
  
"... for anything."  
  
"Anything? No thirst, nothing to touch your heart?"_

_Jack smirked. "I thought pirates were heartless, uncaring creatures."_

_Elizabeth shifted, and looked out into sea. "I told you before, Jack. You are a good man."_

_"Ah... so that was the truth, then?"_

_Elizabeth's head snapped towards him. "Of course, it was the truth. I never lied on that day."_

_"Oh, only that day?" Jack sniggered, and turned around to rest his back on the railing. "Relax, Lizzie. Was only busting yer chops, was I."_

_Elizabeth took a step back from the railing and was prepared to leave before his warm voice spoke out to her. She was surprised at what he had to say, and stopped to listen to him as he repeated it again._

_"I did what was right, didn't I?"_

_Elizabeth stood still in one spot, and brought back the painful memories of the day. After all the blood she seen, the screams she heard, the gun she held in her hands preparing to shoot where her fiancé was, it surprised her that those events didn't make her feel pain. Didn't make her feel morose. What happened afterwards did, when she looked up and saw the Captain standing there, taking charge of the situation. He had stopped running, he seemed to be tired of running. And she had kissed him; and she had sent him to his death._

_"Yes. You did what was right."_

_"And yet my reward was something... I didn't want."_

_Elizabeth ruffled a bit. She was not sure whether he was talking about their kiss, or the fact that she had left him for dead. Most probably death: how could he ever forgive her for that? If she were him, she would not have forgiven her at all. But she wouldn't hold the bitterness that Jack seem to hold._

_"I hate kisses in farce, Miss Swann." Ah, so it was the kiss. "Lying is a sin; ye can go to hell for it."_

_"And yet you are the master at manipulating?"_

_"I enjoy hell." Jack smirked, and took a step towards her. "I try everything to ensure that I have a place in it. I think I am succeeding, do you?"_

_He was close now, so close that she could feel the heat come off her body. She trembled a bit, taking a whiff of him- ocean and rum. She savored it, and it paid no matter to the words he was saying, she could not stop staring at his mouth. It was so full, looked so soft, and she remembered what it felt like, rubbing against her own in a heated kiss._

_"And... how..." Elizabeth gulped, forming words in her head that she hoped make sense when they left her mouth. "What does one have to do to to ensure a place in hell?"_

_"I think..." Jack replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "...that one has to give into her desires. No matter how horrible they may seem."_

_"No matter how horrible?"_

_"No." Jack's eyes flickered down to her lips and back up again, and leaned forward to claim her lips._

_Elizabeth's head spun. Her sense reeled. Her breath quickened, her heart pounded, she felt like she had broken out into a sweat and the pirate hadn't even pressed his lips on hers! But oh, when and if he does, it would be a wonderful feeling, one that she would treasure... to his death._ __  
  
Elizabeth jerked awake and gasped, and looked around the darkened room to see where she was. It was Tia Dalma's hut, and it was still only six days ago that she sent a man she trusted to the depths. Only five days ago she felt guilt; four days ago, she noticed that William stopped trying to speak to her; three days ago when they arrived at Tia Dalma's; two days ago they all agreed to go on a wild hunt for their Captain. Yesterday she realized that through all his boorishness and crudeness, she trusted him with her life which he has save on more than one account.

Little did she know that two days from now their adventure would begin. Three weeks from now they would be entering a light. Five weeks from now she would be forced to marry, and seven weeks from now something would happen that would change both her and her pirate's life forever.


End file.
